Alaindelon
Bathin de Emuna Alaindelon (バティム•ド•エムナ•アランドロン, Batimu do Emuna Arandoron), more commonly known as Alaindelon (アランドロン, Arandoron), is a Transdimensional Demon and one of the main protagonists of the manga Beelzebub. Appearance Alaindelon surprisingly resembles Queen lead singer Freddie Mercury. They share hairstyles, mustache, and even attitude. However, Alaindelon is better built, being quite muscular. He often wears sweatshirts along with boxer shorts. However, there are also occasions when he wears outfits outside of his daily wear such as the school uniform and a swimsuit (in the anime). Personality Alaindelon is a very comical person. Even though he tries to remain serious, his uselessness usually puts him down. He is a dimensional demon capable of going in between dimensions. He also has the ability to open himself up in order for people to enter him and be able to travel alongside him. He also lacks physical strength but seems to make up for it with incredible durability. Most demons at least make some attempt to conceal their powers while in the human world, but Alaindelon tends to use his transport ability fairly often, splitting himself open even in front of people (which causes a fair amount of panic throughout humans.) Plot Tōhōshinki Arc He first appears faking his death floating down the river where Oga finds him. Beelzebub popped out of him making Oga his caretaker. Thought dead, he later appears to usually bug Oga and Furuichi. He later goes to live with the latter after finding him a noble person. Demon World Arc He seemingly appeared to be dead at first but was later revealed to have survived the demon attack. Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc Prince En Arc Akumano Academy Arc Memory Loss Arc Field Trip Arc Mobichi Arc Sometime in the morning, Alaindelon and Hilda assist Oga's Mother in drying clothes outside. Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 169, Page 1 Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Alaindelon and Hilda stand atop the Kunieda residence as reflect on the recent news regarding Ishiyama High School. Worried, Alaindelon asks Hilda whether there really is a Contractor at the high school whose Demon opposes the Great Demon Lord's kingdom.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 19 That following morning, they decide to pay a visit to the school to see for themselves. They eventually find a classroom where Oga confronts a male delinquent known as Yōhei Nasu; interested, they sneak inside and eventually reveal their presence to the other teenagers. Alaindelon sits beside Hilda silently and watches as the following events occur.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 5Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 16 He particularly becomes more surprised at the development of Oga's and Nasu's fight as they fight using their respective Contractor and Spell Master abilities.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 3Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 10 & 12 Alaindelon and Hilda leave the classroom near the conclusion of the fight; during the event, they discover that there is a "mastermind" behind the incident, who is apparently a young individual that has been watching the fight from afar. Alaindelon "sneaks" up upon the young individual, albeit while blushing rapidly, ready to capture him with his hands. To his surprise, however, the young individual possesses a Teleportation Jewel which he manages to escape with.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 5-7 Alaindelon and Hilda end up returning briefly to Oga's group inside the classroom before leaving again for the Demon World.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 10 He later appears to be present in a video call meeting with Hilda from the Demon World.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 8 Later, Alaindelon hears that Furuichi is in danger back in the Human World. He dresses up in his signature samurai armor and goes with Lamia to Ishiyama High School, where he yells aloud that he is there to save Furuichi. However, when they see Furuichi bleeding heavily on the ground, seemingly dead, the two burst into tears; shortly after, they are told about the situation by Oga. When Lamia begins contemplating over Furuichi's treatment, Alaindelon immediately suggests that she do it. Lamia hesitantly agrees to treat Furuichi himself and tells Alaindelon to bring him to a more sanitary area. Alaindelon initializes the transportation process with his body and carries Furuichi. He and Lamia then exit the area.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 14-17 Relationships Angelica Angelica is his daughter, who makes her first appearance in Chapter 44 of the manga. He is devoted to her, and she is to him. When he is "dying," he tells the distressed Lamia, Oga, and Furuichi that he's not going to die here, it's his daughter's birthday and he promised to buy her dresses. Furuichi Furuichi is ‘weirded out’ by Alaindelon. The latter, however, believes Furuichi is "noble" and decides to move in with him so that he can have a home. It's even mentioned that Alaindelon talked to Angelica, his daughter, about him, praising him highly. Tatsumi Oga Like Furuichi, Oga generally finds Alaindelon's presence annoying at the least and disturbing at the most. However, Alaindelon's transport-ability and eagerness to assist have proven useful to Oga several times. One of Alaindelon's common tasks is to keep Oga informed of the distance between himself and Beelzebub whenever they are separated (in order to avoid the 15-meter limit, which would result in a fatal shock for Oga). Hilda Alaindelon assists Hilda by delivering various objects or people for her and appears to know her very well, sometimes giving voice to the thoughts she is unwilling to share aloud. In particular, he believes that she actually has faith in Oga Tatsumi's ability to raise Beelzebub well, an idea that Hilda almost always rejects. Quotes *"TRANSFER!!!": whenever he makes a dimensional transfer. *"Furuichi-dono!": what he usually addresses Furuichi as. *"V for Volleyball is V for Victory.": to Furuichi, Himekawa, Kanzaki, Oga, Natsume, and Tōjō. Trivia *His name was based on the French actor Alain Delon, who also produces various cosmetics and fashion items under his name. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon